tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sikong Hongyue
She is a member of the Silver Winged Family that escaped to the Ten Millennium Spatial Array during the Age of Darkness. She also has the characteristic silver wings that the noble members of the family carry growing out of her back. Although she looks beautiful, she has a proud personality with a dark and violent temper similar to her father's, Sikong Yi. She also has an elitist personality, where she would not hesitate to torture those who she consider her family's enemy, as seen when she is ordering some people to torture Duan Jian; whom she called a cheap bastard.【TDG】Chapter 141 - Silver Winged Family Sikong Hongyue was the first to discover Nie Li when he approached the Silver Winged Family's village. She was cautious and hostile to him, but was intrigued when he could speak the Woodland Empire's language. He told her that he is named Lei Zhuo and that he comes from the Silverlit Family. She decides to take him to meet her father. She is suspicious and cautious of Nie Li and resolves to keep a close eye on him. As the story continues, it is revealed that she is a cold and methodical women who would not hesitate to kill.【TDG】Chapter 147 - Raging flames of the Black Dragon She is also capable of betraying someone whom has done her good, this is seen when she and her father plotted to kill Nie Li when Sikong Yi's treatment is over.【TDG】Chapter 144 - Testing Medicine? When the Silver Winged Village is attacked and thrown into confusion Sikong Yi suspects that it is Lei Zhuo's (Nie Li) doing and rushes off to find him. However, Nie Li did not run like she thought and instead confronts Sikong Hongyue at the Blood Crystal mine. In anger she chases him into the forest only to find that he was stronger then she thought. In response, she activates a low level Scarlet Body Refining Technique that enhances her abilities.【TDG】Chapter 155 - Your opponent However, Nie Li says that he is not her opponent, as instead Duan Jian appears in front of her. She was one of the people involved in hunting down his parents and he wishes for nothing more then to kill her. She even incites him further by insulting his mother again. He rushes at her, showing a large opening. Thinking that she has out smarted him, she strikes down with her heavy sword. However, she did not understand how much stronger Duan Jian had become. He is able to take her strike with no damage and return a kick to her abdomen, resulting in serious internal injuries.【TDG】Chapter 156 - Where is home However, as he moved in to make the final strike, she was rescued by three black gold rank elders from her family. Although Nie Li made a sneak attack with a dagger and killed one in a single attack, the other two were able to grab her and escape. She later met up with her father and swore to get vengeance on both Nie Li and Duan Jian. After the damage that Nie Li did to the the Silver Winged Family they were greatly weakened. The other families started to suppress them. In desperation Sikong Yi used a forbidden technique to greatly raise his strength, however it shortened his life. He calls a meeting of all the families and attempts to weaken the strongest ones by forcing them to take the Abyss Essence Pill. He tells Sikong Hongyue that this is the last thing he could do to protect her. As cold and cruel as she is to others, Sikong Hongyue is fiercely loyal to her father. She loves and respects him more then anyone else, so his sacrifice makes her very upset.【TDG】Chapter 217 – Alliance Leader’s Position After watching her father taking heavy damage she desperately jumped between him and the killing blow from Duan Jian. Even when he offered to let her go if she moved away, she stubbornly stood her ground. No matter what, she was determined to protect her father's life with her own. At that moment a mysterious voice spoke to Duan Jian. It told him that he had defeated his enemy and gotten his revenge. Only by letting go of the hate in his heart will he be able to grow as a cultivator. Duan Jian then walked away. Sikong Hongyue's pride was hurt, as this was like Duan Jian pitied them. After stating that he did not wish to dirty his hands he left Sikong Hongyue and her father to the hands of the other families.【TDG】Chapter 219 – Two wrong don’t make a right Category:Silver Winged Family